Death-Life
by Cookie Pop
Summary: Ugh... What... What in the... Am I... I'm dead, right...? Yeah, I'm dead. So... Wait, isn't Hell supposed to be scorching hot and not freezing cold? Then am I in heaven? Ha! Fat chance...! Or maybe I am... Why can I see a light in the distance...? Wait, somethings falling! I-it's screaming! Move, Chara! Move!
1. Prologue

Asriel... Asriel... Asriel...

Ugh... What... What in the... Am I... I'm dead, right...? Yeah, I'm dead. So... Wait, isn't Hell supposed to be scorching hot and not freezing cold? Then am I in heaven? Ha! Fat chance...! Or maybe I am... Why can I see a soft, orange light in the distance...? Wait, somethings falling! Its screaming! Move, Chara! Move!

Seemingly effortlessly, I got up and ran to an all too familiar archway and hid behind it cautiously, watching the whole thing take place.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH- oof!" the thing screamed. Weird... It looks like me. The thing (let's just call it 'Chara Copy' for now) groaned and mumbled something inaudible. It lay there for a while, saying it over and over again, until it finally forced its small body up into a sitting position. It stared straight up and said the word again. "Clover! Clover!" Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounded like the Chara Copy is trying to shout the word into the sky, but it's failing to do so with its tiny, croaky voice. Strange. Maybe it's calling out for help. I wonder who Clover might be.

"Oh, fudge." Copycat sighed in defeat and looked around, left and right, pulling back its left trouser leg. "Oh, leg!" moaned Chara Copy. "Oh, leg! Oh, poor, poor leg! Ow!" Hurt your leg, missy? Looks fine from where I'm standing. It pulled its trouser leg back down and started crawling on all fours towards a rocky wall. Despite having an injured leg, the thing began to climb the wall - probably not a good idea. The wall imprinted in my mind from the day I first saw it was, of course, not your shallow-end-kiddies-pool wall, dear. No, this was deep-end-difficulty wall, with little to none sticky-outy bits to hold onto and if you did find one, the chances of it crumbling out of place are one hundred percent. However, I must admire that thing's pure grit and determination; no matter how many times it fell down, no matter how many times its leg injury got worse, no matter how many cuts and bruises it gained, it's only goal was to climb the wall. At one point, I considered trying to stop it, but other people's pain is just too amusing.

Soon enough though, Chara Copy's luck on the wall, of which it made few progress on, was running out. It'd hopped onto the only really stable ledge for the billionth time and had grabbed one rock, then another, then another, until it reached a rock that crumbled out of place, causing an avalanche of small and large rocks to head right towards the Chara. "Uh oh."


	2. Puzzled

Smooth move, kiddo. Now look what you did. You're probably dead now. And good riddance too. You're a bit of an idiot and I'll only let very, very, very few of those kinds of people anywhere near me, unfortunately. Your last words were a bit stupid, too. 'Argh'? 'Oof'? 'Ow'? 'Sugar'? Really? What a shame. Oh well. Your loss, not mine. Never mind.

Well, now I can get a good look at whatever it is without getting an insult thrown in my face. Stepping on my tippy toes so as to not make any sound - you never know who's lurking behind the shadows, so better safe than sorry, not that I care, anyway - I crept up towards the thingy and peered at its muddy face. Damn. Not dead. Still breathing shallow breaths. Forget what I said about the 'good riddance' thing.

Now that I see it up close, it doesn't look as much like me as I thought it did (and it's a girl too, sorry - a girl that looks like a boy). She has thick, messy eyebrows, a teeny tiny turned up nose and short, dark brown hair, like mine. She wears tiny little boots, scruffy jeans and a pink and purple jumper. There are two plasters on the back of her leg and I can see a couple tiny sticks poking out of her left pocket. How old is she? She looks about 10, but I kinda doubt it. She looks a bit more mature than a snotty baby. Not too many years older, but just enough to put her in her early teens. I'd say she wasn't too much of a threat, so I shouldn't feel uneasy about her.

So, now that that problem is out of the way, where the hell are we right now? The last thing I remember is sipping golden flower tea in my richy bed, surrounded by my richy family, who are mopping the sick off the bedsheets, telling me 'our fate rests in your hands' and to 'stay determined'. And then... Uh... Hmm... No, I don't remember what happened after that. That's it. Then I woke up here, with that idiot almost crushing me to death. Not a nice thing to wake up to on a Sunday morning when you're trying to die. I've already figured out a way! I'll die eventually, you'll see! You don't have to do it for me!

Yeah, so I should probably figure out where I've teleported off to. Wherever this is, it's extremely familiar. There are bloody buttercups on the ground and the grass is much fresher and greener than anywhere else in the underground, what with this being the only place with real sunlight. Through the archway, I see shining stones on the ceiling, lighting up the purple pathway. Oh, I know where I am (I really do)! It's just on the tip of my tongue!

I'll keep investigating. There's gotta be something that'll bring back my memory of this place. Beyond a grassy hallway was a room with two sets of stairs on either side, both sets leading up to a platform that overlooked a large pile of scarlet leaves. Behind the platform was a door with windows at the left and right of it. Again, I recognise it, but I can't quite put a name on it.

The memories are almost ready to spring to life and spread through my mind. Perhaps a couple more rooms will do it?

Up the stairs and through the door, into a puzzle room now. Indeed, this situation is very puzzling. There seems to be nothing helping me here, so I should just move on to the next-... Seriously? If I wanna open the door, I have to do the puzzle?! Gosh, I can't remember the pattern! Ugh! Eff puzzles! They! Are! The worst! I'll just have to guess. What was it again?

But... Wh-what? Um... I'm pretty certain that feet aren't supposed to go through things. The button is supposed to go down when my foot lands on it... Wait... What?! No way! What the Hell is going on?! Am I...?! I'm actually dead?! My skin... It's so pale! A-and...! I-I...! I'm... I'm really dead, aren't I? This is a dream, isn't it? Yes? No? Well, tell me!

Okay... Okay... Let's just calm down, Chara, okay? Let's just calm down. So, you're finally dead. You don't know how or when it happened, but now you're here in a place you know you've seen before, but you don't exactly remember where this place is from. This raises quite a lot of questions, but the question I'm most interested in is the question 'If I'm dead, I'm a ghost; if I'm a ghost, then can't I just walk through the door without doing the frickin' puzzle?' Yeah, I should probably do that.

Phasing through the door. It tickles. I hate tickles. Well, at least I'm in the next room, one step closer to finding out where the Hell I am. Oh, wow! Another long hallway! Ooh, and it's got bridges going over a tiny river! How unnerving! There's a sign that says 'stay on the path'... No thank you. There are switches on the walls - probably means this is a mock puzzle room.

O-oh! Someone's coming! I'll watch from the door! I-it's... Wha?! It's M-mom?! What is she doing here (wherever here is)?!


	3. Crazy Girls, Crazy Flowers

Mom?! Wha?! What's Mom doing here?! And where is here?! What happened to Asriel?! Did the plan fail?! How badly?! Is everyone okay?! Am I the only one dead?! Argh! One mind has too much to worry about!

But right now, Mom is here and if she sees me dead, she will freak! There's no way I'm letting her see me! As fast as my feet can carry me and as quiet as humanly possibly, I ran back to that weird Chara Copy, which was lying on the ground with a large Boulder on top of it, still unconscious. One finds oneself to be stomping around on the grass to attract attention numerous times in one's daily life. My ghosty feet aren't actually affecting the grass in any way, but it makes a sound as if I'm stamping on it.

"Ugh! Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled the Copycat, with a cough and a sneeze. "Ugh! Clover, tell that old witch and her gang to stop that or I'll throw 'em in the river again!" Ooh! Maybe I underestimated this kid's intelligence! Still, I continue to stomp around. This kiddo's gotta get up! I'm not touching it with my ghosty hands!

Soon enough, kiddo'd had it up to here with my thumping and jumping - finally! - and, with a grunt and a growl, she managed to pry herself out of her 'stuck between a rock and a flowery place' situation! "ARGH! VICTORIA!" she screamed. However, after failing to realise that I was not Victoria and was, in fact, a ghost, she charged at where the irritating sound had spawned from, only to fly straight through my ghosty body! This was not a nice sensation for either of us. We were both thrown backwards and were still shivering with discomfort by the time we'd managed to stand back up again. But, oh no, I ain't letting this girl touch me again! Not after that! Her hands are so weird and it feels weird for her to walk through me like that! Tata, bitch!

After I ran through the archway before that weirdo saw me, I watched her confused face assessing her surroundings (probably wondering what was making the sound I made by jumping and stomping around), before shaking her head with a sigh and heading on. But, this time, there was someone in the room with us too - or rather, something! A flower. Nothing unusual there...except it has this stupid, cheeky face on him. Now that's unusual. Even the kid thinks it's unusual.

"Howdy!" it beamed. Oh. It talks. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower!" He really reminds me of my dad for some reason.

"Uh... H-hi, Flowey. Um..." the kiddo said, uneasily. Her face was a nice blend of fear and 'WTF is that thing?!'.

"Hmm... You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." How is it constantly grinning?! "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Where's my popcorn and 3D glasses?

"Ready? Here we go!" Flowey smiled, locking in on the weirdo's soul. Yes! It's the best when a monster demonstrates their magic! I remember when I was training Azzy in preparation for fighting the humans! When a monster is about to attack you, you know it, because you see your soul in front of you and you feel every beat of your heart. I loved seeing my soul, 'cause I have a red one, and Dad told me that if I have a red soul, I'm determined. Oh! The kid's got a determined soul, too - a very confused and surprised determined soul at that!

"W-what?! What's-?!" the child cried, absolutely befuddled at everything. Reminds me of my own first experience when being attacked by a monster.

Flowey giggled. "You see that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

Wait, what?! LV?! That's-! Um... So, I kinda forgot what it is...but I know it's bad! So... Wait, what kind of monster are you, teaching weirdos to gain LV, huh? Everything was going fine until you mentioned that! If you'd have just gone on without mentioning that at all, it would be okay! But now look what you did! She's intrigued now! She's intrigued!

"LV?" asked the kid. "What's that?"

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" He's a manipulative, lying flower! Someone stop him!

"Oh! Th-that makes sense!" No, it doesn't! Don't listen to him!

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Oh, y-yes, please, Mr Flowey Sir!" Er, no thanks, Mr Pants On Fire!

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked, with his tongue stuck out, an expression that was weirdly familiar, and he summoned a bunch of magical flower seeds and spun them around in the air. This can't be good for the kid, who's looking more excited than the sun at sunset. She 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the show, like I did, every time I saw them use magic. "Down here, LOVE is shared through...little, white...'friendliness pellets'." Errrrrr... The kid marvelled at his words. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Flowey's 'pellets' slowly floated towards the kid. The oblivious child obeyed his commands. She hesitantly stepped towards them. She held out her finger...

"Ow!" yelled the child, taking a step back as the bullets disappeared. Flowey grinned, but this grin was a lot less innocent than all his other friendly and welcoming grins.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or be killed! Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this?!" And within an instant, the kid was trapped in a circle of Flowey's bullets. "Die."

Flowey burst out into fits of maniacal laughter as the bullets closed in on the frightened child. The kid, stuck in the middle of all this, was mumbling the apologies and regrets of the dying. Looks like this is the end for poor, poor Chara Copy. She had her whole life ahead of her, but everything went out the window when she committed suicide to give her life to a precious flower. Farewell, little Chara!

But at the moment before the bullets could damage the kid, they all suddenly disappeared. The flower was whacked away by a small ball of fire.

Mom!


End file.
